Certain refrigerator appliances include a dispenser for directing ice from the refrigerator's ice maker and/or liquid water to the dispenser. A user can activate the dispenser to direct a flow of ice or liquid water into a cup or other container positioned within the dispenser. Liquid water directed to the dispenser is generally chilled or at an ambient temperature. However, certain refrigerator appliances also include features for dispensing heated liquid water.
Heated liquid water can be used to make certain beverages, such as coffee or tea. Refrigerators equipped to dispense heated liquid water can assist with making such beverages. However, certain coffee drinks, such as cappuccino and café mocha, include steamed milk. Such coffee drinks have become increasingly popular, but producing or making steamed milk can be difficult or tedious.
Accordingly, a refrigerator appliance with features for generating heated gas, such as steam, would be useful. In particular, a refrigerator appliance with features for generating steam and directing such steam to a dispenser of the refrigerator appliance would be useful.